


For Future Blackmail Purposes

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: But srsly Deliberate Badfic?, Doesn't sound as good as shitfic, Ezra's 650-Word Reaction to Anesthetisa, Gen, Is a fanfic shitpost a thing, Major Character Injury, Now With Explanatory Chapter, i think it is now, shitfic, turns out this actually is a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ezra waking up from anesthesia. What could go wrong? (Season 2)Mando'a title: Kih nuhunarHuttese Title: Make do stupa of him





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW for anesthesia and waking up from anesthesia

Sabine woke to the sound of Ezra mumbling next to her.

She vaugely remembered Hera telling her to get some sleep since 'Every time someone's in the medbay overnight, you seem to forget to sleep, really, all of us do,' and refusing to leave and ending up spooning the drugged-asleep Ezra while Hera took the chair.

She sat up and looked at Ezra. His blue eyes were open, but they weren't clear, and he was definitely mumbling something in... what in the kriff was that language.

"Oy, Ezra," she said, tapping him on the shoulder.

He looked up at her.

" _Deykey'ee der folksma'wo_ ," he said.

"Hera," Sabine called across the room.

Hera was awake and looking at a datapad, she looked up at Ezra and Sabine.

" _Tandahhy deykey'ee der parr'ar folksma'wo'jin_ ," Ezra said, fiddling with the pulse oximeter on his pointer finger.

Hera got up with the datapad and held it up over them and Sabine could tell she was recording him.

"The drugs they use tend to make people loopy when they first wake up, it'll wear off in about... oh, ten minutes, and it's a bit of a right of passage to be recorded during this," Hera said to Sabine's confused look.

"Ah," Sabine said, and took Ezra's left hand off the pulse oximeter on his right. "Leave it alone," she said gently.

" _Neyek_ ," Ezra said.

"Any idea what language that is?" Sabine asked.

"Probably Lothilian, I've heard locals speaking it and I've picked up a few phrases," Hera said, then, " _Parr ti'le'ekk Lothila'aan desn?_ "

" _Jikauo mi'kadi, nemerae Sabine'ean, kaykay luiina eefwejk_ ," Ezra responded.

"Yup, that's Lothilian," Hera said.

"What'd he say?" Asked Sabine.

"That your hair was a mess," Hera said with a smile.

While Sabine was frantically patting her blue and green bob down, Ezra started messing with his IV.

"Nope," Hera said, gently pulling his hands off the small tube.

"Are you hungry, Ezra?" Sabine asked.

Ezra bit his bottom lip in the most absolutely adorable way and said in slow basic, "Hungry."

"Good, that's the first Basic we've had," Hera said kindly. "Sabine, can you com Kanan and ask him to bring something food for Ezra when he comes up here?"

"Yup," Sabine said, already sliding off the bed and heading to the corner of the room to com Spectre One.

" _Ooin'e nemerae Sabine'ean jikolsfur desn_?"

"Sabine's comming Kanan so that he'll bring food up here for you," Hera answered, pretty sure that's what Ezra had asked about but not entirely sure.

"He's coming, and he's bringing Zeb. I don't think they want to miss this," Sabine said, coming back over to the bed.

" _Nennen nemerae Sabine'ean gikolgo desn_?"

Sabine looked at Hera.

"He... I think he wants you to braid his hair? Either that or he wants a fortune cookie, but he hates those so I doubt it," Hera translated.

Sabine climbed over him and positioned herself on the pillow, so she was above Ezra's head, and took a small lock of his blue hair- it's getting quite long, Sabine thought, and beginning to braid.

"Are you thirsty, Ezra?" Hera asked meanwhile.

" _Poliwek binjana Mjiako Herrta'dean_ ,"

So Hera was filling a glass of water from a pitcher, Sabine holding the datapad to keep recording with one hand while braiding with the other, when Kanan and Zeb walked in, and Chopper rolled in behind them, a tray of hot food with them.

Sabine used her foot to hit the button to elevate the top of the medbay bed so that Ezra was sitting up, pushing the two of them into a position where Ezra was kind of sitting on Sabine's lap, but not entirely, so he could eat.

They all then realised that Ezra was much more clearheaded now, and didn't remember the eight minutes where he was loopy and speaking Lothilian, but his family was more than happy to show him the evidence while Sabine finished up with her fourteen-braids in braids in braids in a braid masterpiece.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Ezra ended up in that situation. Kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for bombing, mugging, and stabbing

"Spectre One, are you there yet?" Spectre Two asked over the comm.

"Nearly. Spectre Four and Spectre Six, are you done covering the perimeter yet?"

"I am, Spectre One," Spectre Four acknowledged, "But I haven't seen Spectre Six in awhile, and he missed his check-in."

"Hm. Spectre Five, have you seen him?" Spectre Two asked.

"I saw him tacking on the explosives over here, he at least covered this part his side, and then he disappeared around a corner and I haven't seen him since."

"Well, he'd better be far away from the crates when they blow up, we can't wait very long. Spectre One, you there yet?"

"I'm here. Spectre Six has placed all his explosives, it seems. I don't know where he could be."

"Eh, he's probably napping somewhere," Spectre Four said.

"Spectre One, we need to go. The Empire's started to suspect, from what comm chatter I hear, they're dispatching a patrol squadron to your area," Spectre Two warned.

"Spectre Six, come in! We need you back at rendezvous immediately," Spectre One tried.

"I could've done that myself, One," Two said.

"Go check around the corner, that's where I saw him last, Spectre One," Five suggested.

"On it."

So Kanan peeked around the corner. No sign of Ezra, and it was a dead end.

They'd closed off their bond for this mission, blowing up the Académie D'Inquisiteur, the Inquisitor Academy, where new Sith were being trained to hunt down any surviving Jedi, so since there was a high chance of any Force use being detected by the students or teachers, they'd shut down their bond and closed themselves off from the Force.

It still felt weird without the comforting buzz of the Force mixed with adrenaline and his and Ezra's bond in the background, and it was highly inconvenient right now.

"Spectre Two, I think I have to use it," One said.

Two sighed. "Fine. Four and Five, get to rendezvous and start lighting the place up on my command. One, stay out of the way of explosives. Remain comm silence, all of you, and transmit new rendezvous coordinates to me when you find Six, One."

"Rodger that, Two," One said, then clicked his comm back to his belt.

Sighing, he lowered the shields that were guarding him from the force, and quick as lightning, pulled back up his mental shields so nobody could get in.

Sending a shielded message through a bond to a side that was probably closed off was a little dangerous, and he was probably going to either blow a shield on his side or Ezra's or both, or it wouldn't work at all and be detected by a baby Inquisitor, but it was a risk he had to take.

But first, he pulled some shields into the bond, feeling for Ezra in it.

Darkness, unresponsive.

He was unconscious.

Carefully pulling a few more shields in, he felt around a bit more, and pulled out of Ezra's memories a tall red building with the number 887 on it, a large, wide air duct, a tall Tholothian woman, and pain on the side of his face.

The air duct, he could now tell, was in the building to the left of him in this alley, and upon examination, it was plenty wide enough for him to slip in, probably would be wide enough even for Zeb.

He slid out on the other side of the duct when he faintly heard explosions behind him.

Wonderful. He'd have to move faster than this.

He ran down the old, dirt road he'd gotten out onto, looking at the numbers on the buildings. 885, 886, 887-

His blood ran cold.

There was Six, sprawled on the ground, lying on his back, the top of his flightsuit missing, the bottom half still mostly intact, his slingshot and lightsaber discarded a couple feet away but his packs he carried on his hips were missing, the side of his face was bleeding, and there was a deep gash, obviously a stab wound, on his belly, so deep One could tell that it'd hit Six's stomach or intestines - he couldn't really tell - and really karked them up.

Clipping Six's lightsaber to his own belt, slipping the slingshot in his pocket, and picking Six up bride-style, he started running for cover at the distant sound of trooper armour clicking around and Imperial comm chatter.

"Spectre One to Two, I found Six, he's unconscious and badly hurt."

"How badly?"

"Bad enough that I think we need to head to an Imperial emergency med centre."

One could hear Two's distant groaning and little snippets of what must've been Ryl cuss words, before she said, "Well, this is Alderaan. Signal me your coordinates so I can pick you up and get you to the nearest place fast. Remember that you're Fulmik Quetin, and Six is Caleb Quetin."

"Rodger that. Transmitting coordinates."

Only about twenty seconds passed before the Heifer, a ship they'd borrowed belonging to a band of bounty hunters who were now working for the Rebellion, appeared above him.

Coincidentally, the Heifer crew looked a lot like the Ghost's crew, and used similar call signs. Sure, the Fifth and Sixth of the Heifer's crew were both female and about five years older that their Ghost crew counterparts, First had curly hair and a long beard, and Fifth was a near-human, but a wig and temporary colour tan for their Five had fixed that. All to come in here and blow up the Académie D'Inquisiteur the day Vader was visiting.

  
Holding Ezra tightly, he fully relaxed the boundaries closing him from the Force and hopped on the ship, shutting the back door behind them.

Five was waiting in the main cargo hold, and sucked in a breath between her teeth when she saw Six's wound. "You sure weren't kidding, Kanan. Has he woken up at all?"

"Nope."

"Probably best that way, the anesthetisa will take hold faster if they have to perform surgery on him."

One grimaced at the thought of the expensiveness of surgery. "Is it bad enough for surgery?"

"I highly doubt he'd survive with anything less."

"Perfect."

"Run into any Little Inquisitors?"

"Surprisingly, no."

"Did he?"

"By the looks of the wound, probably not."

 

**Author's Note:**

> There are rules for Lothilian, and translations of Ezra's words, I swear, it's not randomly made up gibberish, but I'm hungry and I have 3 burning fic ideas and Chinese to study, so I'll post translations and shit later. Hopefully.
> 
> Alright here you go:
> 
> Deykey'ee der folksma'wo- My head feels funny. Deykey'ee- My head, der- to feel, folksma'wo- funny, laughable.
> 
> Tandahhy deykey'eer der parr'ar folksma'wo'jin- My arms feel weird, too. Tandahhy- Add this before deykey'eer and it changes to my arm, der- to feel, par'arr- also, as well, too, folksma'wo'jin- funny, adding the jin adds emphasis to the end of any statement.
> 
> Neyek- No
> 
> Parr ti'le'ekk Lothila'aan desn- Are you speaking Lothilian? Parr- Speak (very different from parr'ar), ti'le'ekk- you, used only in questions, Lothila'ann- Lothilian, desn- added to the end of sentences to indicate a question.
> 
> Jikauo mi'kadi, nemerae Sabine'ean, kaykay luiina eefwejk- Look, sister Sabine's hair is all messy. Jikaou mi'kadi- look, to look, see, sense, nemerae- sister, Sabine'ean- Sabine ('ean is added to the end of the name of a female that is younger or roughly the same age as the speaker) kaykay- is, luiina- all, eefwejk- messy, mussed, unclean.
> 
> Ooin'e nemerae Sabine'ean jikolsfur desn- What's sister Sabine doing? Ooin'e- what, nemerae- sister, Sabine'ean- Sabine, jikolsfur- doing, in progress, action in progress, desn- used at the end of a sentence to indicate a question.
> 
> Nennen nemerae Sabine'ean gikolgo desn- Can Sabine braid my hair? Also can be translated as Can I have a fortune cookie, thanks to Lothilian's elusive nary-spoken of TONES. Nennen- braid, fortune cookie, wrench (Lothilian has a word family consisting twenty-two words that can mean three things, usually objects, and they are used to simplify the language, you can tell exactly which object the speaker is talking about by paying special attention to the tones the speaker uses, tones can be found in other parts of the language as well), nemerae- sister, Sabine'ean- Sabine, gikolgo- can, will, desn- used to indicate question.
> 
> Poliwek binjana Mjiako Herrta'dean- Yes, I'd like some water, please. Poliwek- yes, indeed, sure, binjana- I want, like, Mijako- water, herrta'dean- When addressing by name a parent whose name ends with a vowel, an extra consonant is added, the same as the last consonant before the vowel, and when saying please, 'dean is added.


End file.
